1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary invention relates to cover latching mechanisms used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices usually include latching mechanisms for latching battery covers to housings. The latching mechanisms require frequent installation and removal of batteries relative to the housings.
A typical battery cover latching mechanism includes at least one spring to facilitate the operation thereof. However, the spring tends to wear out over time thus, the battery cover latching mechanism may fail.
Therefore, there exists room for improvement within the art.